My Prince
by Akitore
Summary: The Otori boy sighed, getting up. Tamaki was his prince, and... such a tease. ONESHOT. TamaKyou. Please, R&R?


**Akitore:** Haijimashite and Hello :) I was attacked by the little cute** rabid **plot bunnies when I was listening to Caramelldansen. Muahaha. Anyways, enjoy the fic. **I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. **If I did I'd eventually give it back just cause I wouldn't know what to do with it. Heh. And I highly doubt Nastume would end up reading this but... Pleeeassseee! Translate the Ouran High School Host Club game in Japan! Pleaaaasseeeee~ onegai... :P

Also, **my old pen name was Kasuka. I changed it. ;P**

* * *

It was a regular day in the Third Music Room. The sun shown threw brightly the large glass windows, tables and couches were set up for the young ladies the Host club were about to entertain. There was nothing fancy set up in the room, no cosplay, just a regular set up for the club.

Time continued to ticking away as the girls of Ouran gathered around the Third Music Room's door. _Tick. Tock. Tick._ The girls were getting anxious, but the young men in the room were taking their time, enjoying the peace and quiet of the room before they horded in.

The hosts were spread into different parts of the club, minding their own business, getting things done before the girls entered the room, and they had to get to work.

"Tamaki." A voice spoke in the silence of the room.

"Oui, mon ami?" A blonde boy said, turning to look at the speaker.

The blonde's features were stunning in the sunlight as he stood before one of the large windows. His violet eyes were shining brightly and to look at them was absolutely stunning, and his blonde hair looked like precious gold. The way he looked at that moment really made him earn his name as a "prince".

The speaker was sitting on one of the couches, a notebook in his clutches. His hair was a deep black color, and he wore glasses that glinted in the light that hid his eyes from anyone who looked into them. The light was shining on him as well, but there was a dark shadow that was still behind him. But there's always a shadow when there's a shadow king.

"Ready to open the doors yet?"

"No.. Not yet, Kyouya."

Tamaki did not usually wait this long to open the doors, but supposedly.. It was okay. Just this once.

He walked over to Kyouya, kneeling down infront of him. Kyouya's eyes averted from his notebook to look at the Prince, not moving his head from the position it was currently in. The other boy seemed to be intently studying the black haired boy, looking deeply into his glasses.

"Is there something you wanted?"

There was no response. Tamaki pushed the notebook down lightly with the tips of the fingers, a small smile playing on his lips. Kyouya swallowed, what was Tamaki up to? He looked up to make eye contact with him. Tamaki stretched out a hand and placed it on the other's cheek, gently stroking his face with his thumb. A small faded pink color was barely visible on the shadow king's face.

The blonde caught it, and the small smile grew a bit bigger.

"T- Tamaki. What are you doing?" Kyouya breathed, hesistantly. His heart was beating violently against his chest, and his breathing was becoming irregular. Although, he was trying his hardest not to show it. Trying his best to keep cool and collected.

"Shh." He said, softly.

Tamaki brought the other's face closer to his, their foreheads touching. They could feel each other breathing, both of the hitched and irregular. Just being like that, they felt at peace and at the same time anxious.

Bringing their faces closer together, their lips pressed together lightly, their eyes falling closed. Kyouya sank into the kiss, his body relaxing and taking control. The feeling of Tamaki's soft lips against his was precious feeling. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, he brought them closer together, the notebook falling on the ground. Tamaki's spread his lips open a slightly, his tounge gliding across Kyouya's lips before pulling away.

Pushing himself forward to follow the other's lips, Kyouya opened his eyes. He hated when Tamaki did that.

They looked at each other, violet eyes looking through the glass. This was the one of those times Tamaki rarely saw what was behind the glasses during school hours. Just to see what Kyouya was feeling at that moment, what he's been holding back. Seeing this made the Suoh boy very happy, it reassured him that he could be there for Kyouya even when it was hard to understand what was wrong.

Getting up the Prince smiled.

"Alright, Kyouya! Let's open the doors!" He shouted, running away to get the others.

The Otori boy sighed, getting up. Tamaki was his prince, and... such a tease.

* * *

**Akitore:** Woah... This is TOTALLY different than what I originally thought, but my plot changes once I start things. Haha. Anyways, I'm deffinately going to do my Carmelldansen plot! I'll try to write it... I just have to finish this other fic I started :D

Being honest, I think it's strange how I improvise. It gave me an A+ in my literature class. Dang...

ANYWHO, Fruits Basket comes out this Monday!! I'm so happpyyy. I've rewatched (If that's a word...) the Fruits Basket anime in English and in Japanese! :D And then I re-read numbers 1-22vol. of Fruits Basket too. (Well... reading it. I'm timing it so I finish the last few volumes before I buy the book). (While doing all this I rewatched Ouran High School Host Club too... Heh. =3=).

Byes for now. :)


End file.
